


Half Light

by Slaughter_Me



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Cryogenics, Dark Steve Rogers, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), not dark dark but kinda vengeful, not terribly angsty though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaughter_Me/pseuds/Slaughter_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Civil war mid credit scene. Spoilers for that in here,I repeat SPOILERS!!</p><p>Bucky goes into cryo and Steve burns the world down for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Light

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I had to get down after the mid credit scene.

As the cryo chamber lid slid shut over Bucky's face he gave Steve one last smile before he closed his eyes and the ice settled. He looked so peaceful in that moment, so young and fragile. Steve held back his tears, he wouldn't cry about this, it's what Bucky wanted, what he needed to do and Steve had promised him that he would hunt down any remaining cells of Hydra and find the last of the information they held about Bucky, he had to do this so Bucky could have his life back, so _they_ could finally have their lives back, he owed this to himself as much as he owed it to Bucky.

He vowed once to not stop until all of Hydra was dead or captured, sitting in that dimly lit wrecked bar, tear tracks staining his cheeks. Remembering Peggy’s words now, such a long time ago, more than a lifetime it felt, Peggy was wrong though, it was Steve's fault, he would never forgive himself for not reaching Bucky in time, but never again, He would never let Bucky down again, he would do this, find them all, tear them limb from limb if he needed to, he would leave a bloody trail behind him, to strike fear into their hearts, to let them know he was coming and he would look into their eyes as he took their lives, and they would know that it wasn't Captain America that had come for them, not the righteous paragon of virtue that they expected, there would be no mercy for these people, none of them.

He wasn't Captain America anymore, would never be again. Steve Rogers was coming for them like an avenging angel and they better watch the fuck out.

_2 years later_

Steve paced outside the room, he couldn't believe it was finally over, he’d done it, removed every last threat to them all, Hydra was finally dead and buried, quite literally, Steve had burned bases to the ground, snapped bones, shed blood, so much blood, but it was worth it. He would do it all again if it meant that he could be finally standing here in this moment, waiting to see Bucky, to wake him up from his sleep and tell him he could start his new life without the fear of losing himself again.

He felt ill, his stomach was in knots, he thought he might actually throw up. Swallowing the lump in his throat as the door to the room where Bucky was sleeping opened and King T’challa stood there smiling at him

“You can come in Captain, they are about ready to start,”

“Thank you, and it's just Steve now please, just Steve,”

“Of course, Steve. Come on, you’ve waited long enough, let's get this this done,”

He smiled and stood a little straighter, feet heavy as lead as he shuffled forward into the room, back to Bucky. He would always come back to Bucky, if he took one thing from this whole situation it was that his love for him would break worlds, would tear down everything he held dear for this man, the love of his life, James Buchanan Barnes. His Bucky.

He made it to Bucky's side as the cryo lid slid open and the glass surrounding him sank into the sides of the bed,he picked up the ice cold hand that was lay at Bucky's side, he knew how this was going to work, the Doctor had explained everything to him, they would have to bring Bucky round fairly fast, injecting him with a drug that would wake and thaw him rapidly, Steve didn't need all the medical jargon she tried to give him, he just needed to know that it was a safe procedure and that Bucky would wake up in tact. She did say there might be some confusion at first but that should pass quickly if it happened at all.

He watched her as she injected the pink liquid into an IV line that led to Bucky's sleeping form, watched the fluid work it's way along the tube and into the crook in his arm.

“I’ll be just outside Steve, I think you’ve earned the right to have this moment with him alone.” she smiled at him, and patted his hand, which was entwined with Bucky's ice cold flesh fingers.

It felt like forever he sat there listening to monitors beeping, his own breathing shallow and rapid, waiting for Bucky to open his eyes and say something, anything at all. Two long years without him, longer still, if you add up all the time they had been apart. Too long, no more though, he would never leave Bucky's side again.

He sat stroking his hand over Bucky's, watching his face intently, seeing the pink rising into his cheeks, as he came back to Steve. It couldn't have been more than 60 seconds before his eyelashes were fluttering and his fingers were twitching in Steve's hand.

“Buck?”

Lips started to move, eyes blinking open, steel grey, clear as crystal staring up at him, a slow smile playing on his lips

“God Buck, I missed that smile,” the hand he was holding tightened around his fingers, squeezing him almost painfully.

“Steve?” his voice was dry and gravelly through lack of use

“Yeah Buck, it's Steve, you with me?”

“To the end of the line, you punk”

Steve laughed, low in the back of his throat, he was here, he had Bucky back, whole again. No chance of them being separated, he would make damn sure about that. He buried his head into the crook of Bucky's neck and breathed in his scent.

“Y’not gonna cry on me are you Rogers?” the laugh Bucky gave made Steve's heart soar,

“I missed you sweetheart,” Steve mumbled into his throat

“Right back at you dollface, now whatsa guy gotta do to get his best guy to give him a kiss after...how longs it been?”

“Two years, it's been 2 years 3 months and 4 days…”

“Jeez Stevie you been counting the seconds too?” he joked but the look in his eyes said he understood, knew that Steve had spent 2 years 3 months and 3 days ripping apart Hydra for him, who was in his arms now, tears slipping from sleepy eyes. There would be time to talk about everything, time to dissect what had passed for them to get to this point, right now though in this moment Steve knew it was worth it. Worth the blood on his hands, for Bucky to be safe, for them all to be safe.

“Always so dramatic Rogers, now c’mere and gimmie that kiss, I think it's been long enough don't you,”

Steve did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi on tumblr!](http://slaughterme-barnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
